icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Orr
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Parry Sound, ON, CA | death_date = | death_place = | career_start = 1966 | career_end = 1978 | halloffame = 1979 }}Robert Gordon Orr (b. March 28th 1948 in Parry Sound, Ontario, Canada) is a retired professional defenceman who played in the National Hockey League for the Boston Bruins and the Chicago Black Hawks. He is widely considered as one of the best hockey players ever. Orr displayed very high skills at a very young age. He was signed by the Boston Bruins as a twelve years old; he reached the Ontario Hockey Association two years later, playing against players who were 18, 19 and 20 and did just as fine as them. He led the Oshawa Generals to the OHA championship; the following year, his final as a junior (NHL rules stated that players had to be 18 to join the league), Orr averaged an incredible 2 points-per-game, which is especially special since he was a defenceman. Orr won the Calder Memorial Trophy in his first season in the league, 1966-67. He would go on the following season to win the first of eight straight Norris Trophies, despite only playing 46 games due to a knee injury, the same kind of injury that would haunt him for the remainder of his career. In 1969-70, he doubled his point production from previous season and finished atop the league's scorers. He became the first, and to date only, defenceman to be awarded the Art Ross Trophy given to the league's top scorer. That season, besides that trophy and the Norris, he also clinched his first of three straight Hart Memorial Trophy as the league's MVP, and the Conn Smythe Trophy at the end of the playoffs to mark his outstanding play - he is the only player to have won four major trophies in one season in the NHL. In 1970-71, he finished second in league's scoring, while playing for the stars-loaded Bruins, he established still unbroken records for points in a season by a defenceman and for the best plus/minus ratio for any position (+124). The next season, he would win a second Stanley Cup, as well as another Conn Smythe. The Bruins offered Orr at the end of 1976 one of the most lucrative contracts ever, a deal that included 18% ownership of the Bruins. However, his agent, Alan Eagleson, falsely told him that the Chicago Black Hawks had made him an even better offer; he also voluntarily omited to mention Orr about the ownership parts the Bruins offered. Thinking he was choosing the better side, Orr signed with Chicago. The lie was made public years later; it has been showed that Eagleson, who was also executive director of the NHLPA, frequently colluded with owners he favoured, in an effort to keep player salaries down. In this case, Eagleson had good relations with the Black Hawks owner, Bill Wirtz, and cheated in his advantage. It didn't pay off however for Wirtz and the Black Hawks as Orr, terribly diminished by the serious knee injuries he had to live with, only played 26 games as a Black Hawk over the course of three seasons, following which he retired in 1979. After his retirement, the NHL waived the three-years mandatory waiting period for him and he was immediately inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. He later helped exposing the crimes of Eagleson, for which the later was sentenced to 18 months in jail (but only served 6). Records and former records held by Bobby Orr * Most Career Goals by a Defenseman- 270 surpassed by Denis Potvin and currently held by Ray Bourque- 410 * Most Career Assists by a Defenseman- 645 surpassed by Brad Park and currently held by Ray Bourque- 1169 * Most Career Points by a Defenseman- 915 surpassed by Denis Potvin and currently held by Ray Bourque- 1579 * Most Career Goals by a Defenseman (including playoffs)- 296 (270 Regular Season & 26 Playoffs), surpassed by Denis Potvin and currently held by Paul Coffey- 455 (396 Regular Season & 59 Playoffs) * Most Career Assists by a Defenseman (including playoffs)- 711 (645 Regular Season & 66 Playoffs), surpassed by Brad Park and currently held by Ray Bourque- 1308 (1169 Regular Season & 139 Playoffs) * Most Career Points by a Defenseman (including playoffs)- 1007 (915 Regular Season & 92 Playoffs), surpassed by Denis Potvin and currently held by Ray Bourque- 1759 (1579 Regular Season & 180 Playoffs) * Most Goals by a Defenseman in a Season- 46 in 1974-75 surpassed by Paul Coffey (48 in 1985-86) * Most Assists in a Season- 102 in 1970-71 surpassed by Wayne Gretzky in 1980-81 record currently held by Gretzky (163 in 1985-86) * Most Assists in a Season by a Defenseman- 102 in 1970-71 * Most Points in a Season by a Defenseman- 139 in 1970-71 * Highest Plus-Minus in a Season- +124 in 1970-71 * Highest Career Plus-Minus- +597 surpassed and currently held by Larry Robinson- +730 * Most Goals in a Season by a Defenseman (including playoffs)- 47 (46 Regular Season & 1 Playoff) in 1974-75 surpassed and currently held by Paul Coffey, 49 (37 Regular Season & 12 Playoff) in 1984-85 and (48 Regular Season & 1 Playoff) in 1985-86 * Most Assists in a Season by a Defenseman (including playoffs)- 109 (102 Regular Season and 7 Playoff) in 1970-71 tied with Paul Coffey, 109 (84 Regular Season & 25 Playoff) in 1984-85 * Most Points in a Season by a Defenseman (including playoffs)- 151, (139 Regular Season and 12 Playoff) in 1970-71 surpassed and currently held by Paul Coffey, 158 (121 Regular Season and 37 Playoff) in 1984-85 * Highest Points Per Game in a Career- 1.393 (915 Points in 657 Games) currently held by Wayne Gretzky- 1.921 (2857 Points in 1487 Games) * Highest Assists Per Game in a Career- 0.982 (645 Assists in 657 Games) currently held by Wayne Gretzky- 1.320 (1963 Assists in 1487 Games) * Fastest player to reach 400 Points- 333 GP, surpassed by Bryan Trottier (296 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (197 GP) * Fastest player to reach 500 Points- 396 GP, surpassed by Bryan Trottier (362 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (234 GP) * Fastest player to reach 600 Points- 461 GP, surpassed by Bryan Trottier (435 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (274 GP) * Fastest player to reach 700 Points- 518 GP, surpassed by Bryan Trottier- (506 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (317 GP) * Fastest player to reach 800 Points- 575 GP, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP) * Fastest player to reach 900 Points- 638 GP, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (385 GP) * Fastest player to reach 300 Assists- 346 GP, surpassed by Bryan Trottier (343 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (229 GP) * Fastest player to reach 400 Assists- 437 GP, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (290 GP) * Fastest player to reach 500 Assists- 522 GP, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP) * Fastest player to reach 600 Assists- 608 GP, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (416 GP) * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 200 points (21 years, 304 days) until he was surpassed by Pierre Larouche (21 years, 32 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 300 points (22 years, 268 days) until he was surpassed by Pierre Larouche (22 years, 133 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 400 points (23 years, 214 days) until he was surpassed by Bryan Trottier (22 years, 239 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 500 points (23 years, 357 days) until he was surpassed by Bryan Trottier (23 years, 208 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 600 points (24 years, 363 days) until he was surpassed by Bryan Trottier (24 years, 187 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 700 points (25 years, 333 days) until he was surpassed by Bryan Trottier (25 years, 190 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 800 points (26 years, 277 days) until he was surpassed by Bryan Trottier (26 years, 162 days). * He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 900 points (26 years, 218 days) until he was surpassed by Guy Lafleur (28 years, 121 days). Gallery Bobby_Orr_1974_Card_mid.jpg|1974-75 Bobby Orr OPC card. See also *Magazine covers Orr, Bobby Orr, Bobby Orr, Bobby Orr, Bobby Orr, Bobby Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Norris Trophy winners Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:NHL players with retired numbers Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Retired in 1979 Category:Hockey Hall of Fame